videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes: Covenant
"In 2019... Prepare for The New War!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: Covenant is a confirmed and upcoming installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and an Alternate Sequel to the previous game, Terminator: War of The Machines. This new game takes place in the year 2016, 2 years after War of The Machines as The Hero Coalition faces a new and previously unknown Villain who threatens Earth-3000 and the entire Multiverse with his own Villain Armada, titled: The Villain Covenant! The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and set for release on June 21st, 2019, a few months after the release of Terminator: War of The Machines. Cast * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anne Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Kerry O'Malley as Mary Reese * Mark Adam Miller as Dennis Reese * Michael Gladis as Lt. Matias * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Guardian T-800 * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Keith Arem as Donnie 'Ruin' Walsh * Timothy Olaphant as 'Spectre' * Rose McGowan as Erin 'Battery' Baker * Jason Clarke as John Connor * Gary Oldman as Viktor Reznov Synopsis The year is 2016, and it has been 2 years since the Battle of San Francisco and the ultimate, permanent Destruction of The Villain Armada. Since the events of Terminator: War of The Machines, the Hero Coallition has seen its foundation on Earth-3000 and now protects The Multiverse from any threat, and hunts the remains of the Villain Armada. However, a new threat suddenly rises from the ashes of the Old Armada, a new Villain Lord who is attempting to bring Extinction to Humanity and cleanse Earth-3000 with a new Faction of his own: The Villain Covenant! With the fate of Earth-3000 and the entire Multiverse hanging in the balance, Kyle Reese must now assemble his Team and re-join with Clementine Everett, and bring down the Covenant and this new Villain Lord once and for all! Trailer The trailer starts by showing a shot of San Francisco as Viktor Reznov is heard saying "I have been called many things over the past 53 years. The Number God, Hero of Berlin, Angel of Death..." as it shows Reznov inside an Underground Base as he walks up to 2 of his Villain Knights: Donnie 'Ruin' Walsh and John Connor, and the screen turns to black. The trailer then shows Kyle and Guardian outside the Hero Coalition HQ in Washington DC as Sarah Connor is seen with them in an Office, saying "Ever since the Battle of San Francisco, there have been Secret Societies who see The Villain Armada as some kind of Second Coming or a sign of God!" as it shows a massive Pyramid somewhere in Egypt as Sarah is heard saying "They believe that over 12,000 years ago, an Ancient Being was born as the Multiverse's First-" and then Kyle asks "Villain?" as the screen turns to black again. The trailer then shows various shots such as: Reznov and Spectre outside the Coalition Base, John Connor screaming in pain as Nanomachines spread across his face and neck, and Clementine looking in shock, with her eyes glowing red as Reznov says "All Villains in The Multiverse are my fodder. All Heroes are lost in their beliefs, because they follow blind Leaders. But I am here for you... All of you!" as it shows a cloaked Reznov with Ruin and Spectre, and he removes his Hood. The trailer then switches back to Kyle in the Coalition HQ as Sarah explains "Wherever this Being was, he would always have 4 Villain Knights he would embue with Power!" and then it shows the 4 Villain Knights: John, Ruin, Spectre and Battery and switches back to Kyle as he asks "Like the Four Horsemen of The Apocalypse? Well, this Villain God must have gotten that from the Bible." and then Sarah responds "Or the Bible got it from him!" as everyone in the Room listens to the rumours of this Villain God (who is Viktor Reznov) Plot